Timetravel Boiz
Timetravel Boiz, also known as Timehopping Boiz '''or '''Time Machine Boiz, are a rare, tribrid species of boi. They are the unlikely combination of Kair Boiz and Hyperboiz, making them a tribrid between Kair Boiz, Sugarboiz, and Beangles. Appearance Timetravel Boiz are dark blue in color, with a white undercoat. Like Hyperboiz, they have soft, fluffy fur that appears glossy, and almost metallic when exposed to light. Their claws, while still distinct, are shorter then Kair Boiz, and they also possess a reptilian tail. They can wear a variety of head items, but commonly wear pink or violet head flowers, yellow, blue, or pink goat horns, or fancy top hats of any color. However, they always wear a lavender lei. Similar to Kair Boiz, half their nose is red, while the other half is purple, and the inside of their mouth is purple with a teal tongue. They have half gold, half pink eyes (represented with pink in Animal Jam,) and either wear dark blue or purple wings. Behavior Do to the unusual combination of traits gained from their parents, Timetravel Boiz tend to be a bit odd. Timetravel Boiz are quite energetic, like their Hyperboi parents, but they aren't energetic all of the time. Often, a Timetravel Boi will lay down to chill and watch TV every now on then, unlike Hyperboiz, who can't stay still even if their life depends on it. They aren't as pompous as Kair Boiz, but can be somewhat snobbish and do not tolerate "lowbrow" things, such as B movies, children's cartoons, or fast food. Timetravel Boiz are much more composed and chill then both Kair Boiz and Hyperboiz, but when forced to partake in things they consider lowbrow, they'll become notably energetic, angry, and sarcastic. While Timetravel Boiz cannot time travel, their way of running may convince one of such; they first immerse themselves in an odd energy, thought to be the same energy Kair Boiz fire from their jaws as an attack, then sprint. Thanks to this energy, Timetravel Boiz can run far faster then Hyperboiz. Adding to this, while encased in the energy, Timetravel Boiz can phase through objects, removing the problem of running into obstacles. This supercharged running, however, comes with issues; do to their quick speed, Timetravel Boiz can't run for long as Hyperboiz, and if they stop running while phasing through an object, they become trapped. Habitat Timetravel Boiz are found in mountainous regions, such as Mount Shiveer, Coral Canyons, and in the mountains outside of Jamaa. They are most common in Mount Shiveer, since do to their thick fur they can't bear hot weather. Diet Timetravel Boiz eat a lot of sugar, like Hyperboiz, but do not require as much sugar to live. They mostly eat sundaes, pastries, and ice cream cake, but will eat any kind of sugary food as long as it's expensive. In addition, they also eat meat, but mostly only eat venison as they dislike almost all other times of meat. They can drink most beverages, but mostly only drink tea with a hint of milk and sugar, and will occasionally go grab a coffee. Trivia *Their scientific name is "Tunc Cursor," meaning "Time Runner." *A group of Timetravel Boiz is called an "Invention." *These boiz may or may not get a history, depending on whether or not Butterflyunicorn has the motivation to write one. Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Being researched Category:Hybrids